Baseball
by Milu Georgia
Summary: One Shot, der im Februar 2009 entstanden ist, habe aber hier und da ein paar Änderungen vorgenommen: ;) / Das Baseballspiel im ersten Teil/Buch aus Bellas Sicht und mit einem etwas anderem Ende.


_**Twilight**_

_**Baseball**_

* * *

_Das Leben. Es war wie Baseball, nicht? Das Vertrauen und der Glaube in die eigene Mannschaft zählten. Dann war alles möglich. Gewinnen. Aufsteigen. Verlieben. Leben. Auf immer und ewig. Den Tod besiegen._

Das Donnern des Schlägers, als dieser auf den inzwischen ziemlich abgenutzten Ball traf, war ohrenbetäubend. Ich legte meine Hände schützend über meine Ohren, die nur leicht unter der Baseballkappe hervor lugten. Edward hatte sie mir geschenkt, dazu ein in blau und weiß gehaltenes Hemd. Ein Baseballtrikot. Woher er das alles hatte, fragte ich inzwischen nicht mehr. Er war ein Vampir. Auf seine hundert Jahre hatten er und der Rest der Familie Cullen bestimmt interessante Beziehungen geschlossen…

„Woho, das war klasse!"

Ruckartig fuhr mein Kopf herum, in die Richtung Emmetts. Er schien ganz begeistert von den Künsten seiner Frau Rosalie. Sie war ein Biest. Jeder ihrer Blicke, die auf mich gerichtet waren, wünschen mir Cholera und die Pest an den Hals. Und das war nicht nur eine Metapher! Sie war gemein, ihre Worte verletzend gewählt und doch war sie einfach nur… Rosalie. Edward _Schwester_, dessen Temperament manchmal mit ihr durchging.

Um ehrlich mit mir selbst zu sein, fürchtete ich mich vor ihr. Ich wollte nicht, dass mich einer der Cullens nicht ausstehen konnte. Selbst, wenn es jemand wie sie war. Ihre blonden, langen Haare und ihr schönes, schneeweißes Gesicht zeugten nur von ihrem Charakter. Ein sehr eigensinniger.

„Hey, das war ein Foul!"

„Och komm schon Mom. Der war ganz eindeutig noch drin!"

Ein seichtes Grinsen zierte meine roten Lippen. Emmett hatte begonnen, mit Esme zu diskutieren. Vergebens, denn die schöne Vampir Frau war sturer, als gedacht. Eine Zeitlang ging das Wortgefecht, bestehend aus Baseball-Fachwissen hin und her, bevor es den anderen, die haltlos am Kichern waren, zu viel wurde und Rosalie ihren Mann mit einem gekonnten Blick und einem Klaps auf den Hinterkopf zum Schweigen brachte.

Als er eingeschüchtert genug war, um ohne Unterbrechungen weiterzuspielen, stellte er sich auf seine Position, um den Ball rechtzeitig genug zu fangen und dann zurück zuwerfen. Ich hatte nicht das beste Fachwissen über Baseball, da es mich auch nicht so wirklich interessierte, aber als gebürtige Amerikanerin wusste ich schon, wo sprichwörtlich _„Oben und Unten"_ war.

Alice warf mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit, so dass es mir nicht möglich war, dem Ball mit bloßem Blick zu folgen, als ein erneutes Scheppern die Luft durchzog. Rosalie hatte geschlagen. Unglaublich, was für einen Zug sie drauf hatte. Esmes Haare wehten ihr von der aufgewirbelten Luft ins Gesicht, als ein schneidendes „Stopp!" über das Feld drang. Alice? Verwundert richtete ich meinen Blick auf die junge Vampirin, dessen Blick von ihrer Zukunftsvision zeugte.

‚_Oh nein…', dachte ich mir. ‚Ihr Blick verrät nichts Gutes!'_

Wieder nutzten meine vampirischen Freunde ihre Fähigkeit des besonders schnellen Laufens, um in nicht einmal einer Sekunde bei Esme und mir zu sein. Das wurde ja immer besser, schoss es mir besorgt durch den Kopf.

Langsam sah Alice in die Runde, als Edward beschützend seinen rechten, kalten Arm um meine Hüfte legte und mich an sich zog. Sein starrer Blick war auf seine Schwester gerichtet, die jetzt entschuldigend in die Runde blickte, bevor sie bei Edward und mir stehen blieb. Ihre Züge wurden weicher, trauriger. „Es tut mir so leid…", hauchte Alice, als Edward sanft nickte. Er las ihre Gedanken, die sich wahrscheinlich nicht groß von ihren gesprochenen Worten unterschieden.

Carlisle, der den Waldrand fixierte, flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Edward, bring sie hier weg. Schnell!". Wenige Sekunden blieb Edward noch stehen und lauschte Carlisles Gedanken, dann nickte er, wendete seinen Blick _endlich_ mir zu, allerdings ohne jeglichen Ausdruck in seinen gold-karamellbraunen Augen. Er schnappte nach meinem Handgelenk, zog mich auf seinen Rücken und raste in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit den Hügel hinab, in die Richtung des Sees. Konzentriert fixierte er Baum für Baum, der an uns vorüber zog.

Nachdem ich so lange geschwiegen hatte, meldete ich mich endlich zu Wort. Über das Tosen des Windes hinweg klang meine zittrige, unsichere Stimme wie ein Flüstern, obwohl ich die Worte vor Panik beinahe hinausschrie. Er hörte es. Er war ein Vampir.

„E..Edward! W..Was geht hier vor sich?!"

Ich war hysterisch, ich war verzweifelt, vielleicht sogar dem Ende nah. Und dennoch wusste ich immer noch nicht, was uns da eigentlich verfolgte. War es ein Tier? Quatsch, das wäre doch für sieben, weit überlegene Vampire kein Problem gewesen. Dann vielleicht ein Rudel? So groß, dass die Cullens eventuell sogar selber in Gefahr schweben würden? Aber wieso war dann nur Edward zusammen mit mir weggeschickt worden? Wäre ich eine Gefahr? Eine zu leichte Beute, so dass sie mit meinem Verteidigen mehr Probleme haben würden, als ohne mich?

Wahrscheinlich.

Edward antwortete mir immer noch nicht. So langsam kam ein bedrückendes Gefühl in meiner Magengegend auf. Hatte er etwas gehört? Wir waren erst wenige Minuten unterwegs und der See durch die nun dicht beieinander stehenden Bäume nicht zu sehen. Der Wind zerzauste weiter mein Haar, während meine vor Schreck geweiteten Augen versuchten, etwas zu erfassen. Alles flog an uns vorbei, jeder Stamm, jeder Busch, jedes Blatt, jedes Tier. Meine Ungeduld nahm zu. Waren…Waren die Cullens verletzt?! Einer von ihnen vielleicht sogar…

‚_Nein!' , schrie ich in Gedanken, ‚Das durfte nicht sein!'_

Endlich antwortete er.

„Sie… wollen dich töten, Bella!"

Anders, als ich es erwartet hätte, klang er furchtbar verzweifelt. Wo waren seine Stärke hin, sein Selbstvertrauen und der bisher unbändige Wille, jedem, der mir an den Kragen wollte, zur Strecke zu bringen? Irgendetwas nahm ihn mit, ich spürte es. Nicht nur in seiner Art, auch… in der Verbindung, die uns zusammen hielt.

Das Leben. Es war wie Baseball, nicht? Das Vertrauen und der Glaube in die eigene Mannschaft zählten. Dann war alles möglich. Gewinnen. Aufsteigen. _Verlieben. Leben. Auf immer und ewig. Den Tod besiegen._


End file.
